


...He's a Vampire, Anders

by AbaddonProud



Series: ...They're a Couple, World [1]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Anders Being Anders, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbaddonProud/pseuds/AbaddonProud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell meets the god squad... (the Johnsons)</p>
            </blockquote>





	...He's a Vampire, Anders

When Mitchell met his boyfriend's family, it wasn't at some formal dinner, or a small gathering at Axl's place, it was at Anders' house, completely unexpected, with a half naked vampire.

Mike sighed as he once again got Anders' voicemail. His younger brother had seemingly disappeared, he hadn't crashed any family meetings or been seen at any bars, and frankly, Mike was starting to get worried. So, he did what any older brother would do. He decided to gather everyone and break into Anders' apartment.

Mike began with Axl. "Hey, Axl, I haven't heard from Anders in awhile so I'm gonna get everyone and go see if he's home."

Then Ty. "Ty, haven't heard from Anders in a bit, so we're going to his apartment."

Finally was Olaf. "Grandpa: Ty, Axl, and I are going to go see if Anders is home. There'll be free beer at his house."

Within the next hour, the other Johnsons were at Mike's house, ready to go over to Anders'. "Dawn says Anders has been at work, so it's not like he's just disappeared." Ty supplied.

"Yes, but he hasn't come to any of the family meetings." Axl countered. "He usually comes, even when he's not wanted!"

"Let's just go over to his house and see if he's home, alright?" Mike sighed as he picked up his car keys.

"Agreed."

\---

Nearly half an hour later, Mike, Ty, Axl, and Olaf pulled up to Anders' apartment. "Ready?" Mike asked.

The family nodded their heads and went inside.

\---  
Mitchell yawned as he came out of the bathroom, wearing only boxers, and drying his hair with a towel. He looked over to Anders who was eyeing his body. "Like what you see, babe?" The vampire teased.

The god of poetry grinned cheekily and walked over to his boyfriend. "Definitely, Dracula." He took the towel from Mitchell's hands and finished drying his hair. Anders threw it behind him and wrapped his arms around his vampire's neck. "You're beautiful." He whispered, kissing him gingerly.

Mitchell made a face. "Beautiful? Is Bragi giving me compliments?" He teased.

Anders was about to answer when the door to his apartment opened and the Johnson family stormed in. They all stopped as they saw Anders wrapped around Mitchell, clad only in his underwear.

"What the hell is this!?" Mike all but yelled as he saw the couple.

"Um... Mike, this is Mitchell... My boyfriend." Anders pulled out of his vampire's reach as he introduced him. "Mitchell, this is Mike, Axl, Ty, my brothers, and this is Olaf, my grandfather."

Mitchell nodded his greetings before looking down. "I should, uh, go get some pants."

"Wait!" Olaf spoke up. He walked over to the vampire and sniffed him. "Something's off about you."

"Grandpa, let him go get some clothes on first." Axl sighed, pulling the oracle away from the shocked vampire.

Mitchell quickly excused himself, and had barely left the room when Olaf exclaimed, "He's a vampire!"

Mike rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

"No, really, I smelled him. Definitely a vampire." Olaf said, matter of factly.

"Vampires don't exist!" Axl joined in the conversation.

"Uh, sorry to interupt, but yes they do, I can prove it." Mitchell spoke up as he reentered the room.

"Well then? Let's see it." Mike crossed his arms.

Mitchell closed his eyes and opened them, his brown orbs replaced by deep black eyes. He growled, revealing long fangs.

The Johnson family gasped and quickly backed away from the vampire. Anders laughed. "My boyfriend is a badass!" The god of poetry met Mitchell in a hot kiss, while the rest of the Johnsons stood awkwardly towards the wall.

Ty coughed uncomfortably before speaking. "We're still here, you know."

Mitchell broke from Anders before smiling sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Not that I don't have a problem with this, but ...He's a vampire, Anders." Axl spoke up.

"I know that." Anders grinned, wrapping his arm around Mitchell.

Mike stepped into the vampire's personal space. "Are you drinking his blood? If you're sucking from him, I'm going to stake you."

"Alright, alright, let's just chill for a moment." Anders stepped between his brother and boyfriend. "Mitchell is not drinking my blood. As for the sucking... Well, he is sucking something."

"Ands!" The vampire gasped in embarassment.

"Do you, like, kill people?" Ty asked carefully.

"I did, at one time, when I was with the other vampires in Bristol, but I left there to get away, and I've been clean since I got here." Mitchell smiled as Anders intertwined their fingers.

"What about Bragi? Do your powers have an affect on him?" Olaf asked the god of poetry.

The vampire scoffed. "Whenever he tries to talk to me like that, it makes me violently ill."

Ty burst out laughing, then immediatly stopped as he realized that everyone was glaring at him. He coughed again and whispered, "Sorry."

"Are there any other vampires in New Zealand?" Mike questioned.

"Not that I know of. You all are perfectly safe." Mitchell reassured.

Anders sighed loudly. "Not that I don't like my family crowded in my apartment, but I was just about to get some, so I'd appreciate it if you would fuck off."

Mike shook his head. He looked pointedly at Mitchell. "If you know about our family, then you know that I'm Ullr, and I'll hunt you down should you hurt him."

The vampire paled and nodded shakily.

The god of poetry sighed once again and pushed his family out the door. Shutting in loudly, he turned towards his boyfriend. "Where were we, my dear Dracula?"

Mitchell grinned cheekily before scooping up his dwarfish partner and carrying him to the bedroom.


End file.
